Creep - ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Should really be considered Rating MA but oh well..If this site won't accept this, its on my DA..A little fun between X and Absolute Zero..The actual picture's scenario is in bold..


**Author's Notes; Hard Yaoi. Fluffy. This is the fanfiction I volunteered and promised to do for wing-maiden's artwork titled Thirst. Please enjoy. The paragraphs indicating the scene of the actual picture will be in bold.**

He yawned tiredly as he walked lethargically to his dorm and removed his helmet, leaving the door wide open.

The blue-clad Hunter set his helmet on his desk and walked on into the washroom next to his bedroom.

It was nightfall. X and Zero had disposed of countless dull Mavericks and X was ready to just fall asleep.

He looked into the mirror noticing patches of dirt and smoke on his face from his recent battles. "Darn Mavericks." He groaned as he scrubbed the mess from his face, making sure he didn't miss a spot.

Outside X's dorm room, Zero snuck quietly down the hallway, hardly visible except in a few spots with his Absolute armor on. All the hallway lights were off, but he still managed to see. He peered into X's dorm holding a red blindfold and a long gray cloth behind his back. Closing the door behind him and locking it, he tiptoed as slowly and quietly as he could into the dorm.

As he finished washing his mouth, X could've sworn he heard his bedroom door slam shut and lock. He always kept his bedroom window open so he guessed the wind did it, but just to be safe..

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

No response.

He shrugged it off, but suddenly felt a chill in the room and closed the window. He stared out the window at the sparkling evening city lights before his sight was covered by the red blindfold, his arms caught by the long piece of cloth.

Zero's icy breath swirled around X's ear port as he finished binding his lover's hands, enclosing his large black wings around him.

"Gah! Zero! Not tonight, I'm exhausted." X groaned.

"Oh, the great Hunter X is worn out by a few dull Mavericks? Relax, X, you'll thank me for this later." Zero's tone was sarcastic in his remark, but softer and gentle as he finished.

"What if I just don't want to?" X barked back.

"That's too bad because you're doing it anyway." Zero smirked turning X around towards him as he sat down on the bed, forcing X forward.

Although he couldn't see, X knew he had found himself straddling Zero's lower body. Sharp claws traced his face and a wet tongue lapped at his neck.

**Fog dispersed around the room as Zero's cold breath hit the soft sensitive skin of his lover's neck. He then slowly started to bite into X's neck, drawing a little blood from the brunette and watching his reactions closely.**

**At this tingling sensation, X couldn't help himself. A gasp and groan of pleasure escaped his mouth, his tongue hung out slightly.**

**Seeing this, Zero's hands shifted from the bed and X's slightly scratched face to the back of X's head, playing with his hair slightly and the chest piece of the blue android's armor.**

The smaller hunter leaned his head back into the palm of his lover's hand and started to relax. 'Maybe, Z.' He thought. 'Maybe.'

Zero hadn't bit very hard or deep, he had been careful not to hurt X. He bit in enough to cover about a fifth of his fangs. He withdrew from the brunette's new love bite as slow as he had bit in, licking away the blood. The blond wasn't sure as to why, but he liked the taste of the brunette's blood.

X's face started to flush a slight red and he was tempted to start grinding against Zero. He considered tackling Zero if his hands weren't bound. All his drowsiness had disappeared now.

Zero felt X shudder a bit as he finished licking the blood from his neck. Breathing cold air on that sensitive neck, he started to move his tongue upwards from the wound as it stopped bleeding and closed. Fondling the brunette's hair as he did so, his hand on X's chest armor softly brushed his side before going to the back of the armor to find the latches that held it on.

The smaller hunter let out another pleasured groan. Under the blindfold, his eyes started to water. He wasn't crying, not yet. As he groaned, he started to grind against the larger black-clad hunter, the large onyx wings around them closing a bit more.

"Getting into the spirit of things, are we?" Withdrawing his tongue, Zero unlatched X's chest armor, gently removing it and letting it drop, clanking to the floor. As his hand returned to X's body, Zero stroked his lover's back, catching the zipper of the brunette's jumpsuit, unzipping it halfway, and resting on his side. Still holding X's head in the other, Zero gazed up at the blindfolded hunter.

X had started shuddering again, in both excitement and wonder of what the blond had in mind. His blush had gotten to a brighter red as he grinded against the black hunter. He spread his already armorless legs a bit more so he would be more comfortable. X had removed his leg armor and boots before he went to wash up.

Zero ran his tongue along the blush on X's cheeks before catching his lips in a passionate kiss, his eyes fluttered closed as he did so, while tugging gently at the blue-clad hunter's pelvic armor.

The two males grinded against each other. Now both had flushed faces. As they kissed, Zero unlatched and eased the pelvic armor from X's lower body, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of his armor except his bracers, and brought the zipper of the brunette's jumpsuit down further slowly.

As they slowly parted from the kiss, X felt his jumpsuit gently being peeled off him. Zero removed his hand from the back of his beloved's head and unzipped the section of the jumpsuit that joined the sleeves, leaving the sleeves and the bracers of X's bound arms on.

Zero's eyes opened halfway as he dove for X's lips again. X kept his head leaned back for a few seconds before leaning forward for the kiss, his tongue trying to push inside Zero's mouth. The blond grasped X's hardness, stroking it with only his forefinger, while pressing the crystal on his helmet with his free hand, deactivating his armor and jumpsuit, excluding his helmet itself which he set on a nearby nightstand, leaving him bare.

X's tongue slowly pushed into Zero's mouth while they kissed, exploring his mouth. Zero explored X's mouth as well, twisting his tongue around the brunette's in small circles. The smaller hunter let out small muffled moans from the sparks of pleasure below as he began to twist his tongue.

Zero slowly withdrew from the kiss and with a smirk, removed X's blindfold, setting it aside. X's emerald eyes opened to see the image of Zero against him, the blond's sapphire eyes glinting lovingly at him.

"You're such a creep, Zero..." X managed gasping in pleasure.

"Ah, but you love this creep. Don't deny it." Zero growled in an erotic manner as he began to pump X below while he returned to X's neck.

'Even if you were a Maverick, I could never argue with that logic.' X thought as he hissed softly, enjoying the current treatment.

The blond lapped at the brunette's neck slowly from just under his jaw to the start of where his collar bone would be. His eyes stayed glued on the smaller hunter, noticing his flushing had gotten a little brighter.

'That's what I thought.' Zero kissed down X's neck softly before starting on his chest a little bit while pumping him slightly faster below.

X groaned softly in pleasure, his tongue starting to hang out again.

Zero worked steadily down X's chest, lapping slowly at his left nipple as he came to it. He swirled his tongue around it, X's response was a sudden squirm and a soft pant, both of which made Zero chuckle.

Heat and excitement flared wherever Zero's tongue touched him, making X once more start to shudder and tremble. "Don't be lopsided." X complained.

"Yes, your majesty." Zero snarked as he steadily did the same with X's right nipple, making him tremble more.

The blond then slowly kissed a straight line down the center of X's stomach to his lower body, keeping his eyes on the brunette's half-lidded eyes.

X closed his eyes and moaned softly as Zero moved down his body. The fog in the room was long gone by now as the air had gradually warmed-up. Wanting badly to embrace Zero before he got to...there, X started to push against the bonds on his arms, but it was no use. Zero had them tied tight and X's attempts made them tighter. Having given up, X lied back on his bed.

Zero's head came up. "Did I say you could lie down?"

X shook his head. "No, but you're not my boss."

"We'll see about that." Removing his hand from X's hardness, Zero held the brunette up by his upper back in one arm while catching his legs in the other, so as to prevent anymore sudden squirming. He had practically craddled him and turned his attention back to X's erection.

X's eyes opened halfway and once he saw what Zero was ready to do, those emerald eyes widened. 'He's...there, but also next to the other spot...Would he-? Stupid question.' He pondered to himself.

The blond once more grabbed the base of his lover's hardness and slowly glided his tongue from the base to the head.

A loud but somewhat soft moan escaped X's throat. He wanted both to squirm and hold Zero's head close, but of course, he couldn't even loosen his bonds.

Zero laid X down on the bed, much to X's surprise, as he lifted his right leg up, starting to teasingly twirl his tongue around the tip of the brunette's desire. Up and down. Side to side.

X's moans and groans of pleasure steadily grew louder as Zero persisted. Zero kissed every inch of X's tip before slowly working his way back down. As he left the smaller android's desire, Zero began to lap at X's entrance.

X gasped out his lover's name as the blond withdrew his tongue, replacing it with a single finger, slowly sliding in and out of him. The brunette's calling continued as he kept it up, adding another finger. Zero redirected his ocean blue eyes back to X, watching his flushing with a smirk and feeling small drops of sweat running down his forehead. The moans and groans of the smaller hunter made him more excited below.

Zero slowly slid in a third finger keeping himself steady, pressing a light teasing kiss on X's tip. He slowly withdrew his fingers, knowing from X's brightly flushing face that he had him right where he wanted him.

Knowing how rough Zero could be, X had expected a rough thrust. What really happened wasn't rough at all, but was still enough to make the brunette break from watery eyes to tears, causing him to impulsively close his eyes.

Zero positioned himself over X, slowly sliding himself in. He observed the nicely-built body under him as he leaned forward. He went in as deep as he could, lightly grazing that spot deep inside the brunette, and withdrawing as slowly as he had entered. As the blond looked up to the smaller android's now bright red face, he held X's head up and twirled his tongue around X's, enticing him into a deep kiss. His other hand gently gripped X's erection, pumping it again.

X's lips locked with Zero's as they kissed, his tongue pushing very slightly into the blond's mouth. When Zero gave way, he twisted and twirled his own tongue around the brunette's, starting to pump him faster, while managing to keep himself steady below.

The brunette's head leaned back a little, feeling light-headed, as he broke from the kiss and came. He hadn't felt himself break the kiss or anything. Zero had came at the same time and felt X's fluid landing on him in several places. He wiped up several clumps of X's fluids and slid them onto X's tongue, which was hanging out more than it had before, as he withdrew from the brunette.

"Amazing." X managed as he panted, opening his eyes once more as he swallowed.

Zero was teasing as he asked. "Think you could handle a Round 2?"

"I don't see why not." X replied. "It's my turn anyway."

Zero hadn't expected that answer. He thought he had worn X out by this point. Their eyes glinted as flushed faces met. "You think you'll get it for free just because I love you? Sorry, you'll have to work for that right." Zero smirked as he finally removed X's bonds.

"Yeah, I figured that much." X smiled very sweetly at the blond before sitting up and pinning him down with Zero's head hanging off the bed a little. X kept smiling and very lightly traced Zero's body as he crawled over him. "I love you. I need you, Zero."

"I always need you, X." Zero smiled back. "By the way..." He began as he sat up and returned the favor, pinning X back down. "If you're serious about trying to dominate me, you know you have to try harder than that."

'Figures.' X thought to himself.

Zero leaned over him and once more drew the brunette into a deep passionate kiss. When he was sure the blond's eyes were closed, X quickly and quietly snagged the red blindfold, hiding it behind his back.

'Let's see how he likes it.' X thought cheekily.

As they broke from the kiss and before Zero could open his sapphire eyes to stare into his beloved's jade ones, X tackled him down to the bed, blindfolding and binding the hands of the larger hunter.

"Check and mate."

"I let you win." Zero chuckled.

"What happened to not letting me win so easily?" X raised an eyebrow.

"Change of heart."

The brunette grinned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit before cupping Zero's cheek with one hand and grasping strands of hair in the other. He slowly kissed up and down the blond's neck.

Pleasured hissing escaped the long-haired android, the lips of his X dancing around his neck making his hardness throb and his heart race.

X slowly kissed his way down Zero's body, lapping at the blond's nipples and pausing to admire Zero's broader muscular body as he went along.

Zero muttered his beloved's name between soft moans and whimpered in protest everytime X stopped.

X twirled his tongue around Zero's right nipple gently. Then he kissed across the center of Zero's chest making his way to give the same treatment to his left nipple, glancing up at him.

The larger hunter had started to drool a bit in the midst of pleasure as his moans grew louder, X couldn't help but smirk at this.

The brunette kissed a steady straight line down Zero's stomach, stopping as he reached Zero's erection. Before the blond could start to whimper again, X teasingly rubbed his hardness against Zero's.

"Who's the creep now?" Zero snarked as he leaned on his elbows for support with a smirk on his face and flushing bright red. Fluid still running down his mouth.

X couldn't help but giggle and shake his head as he grinded slowly against the larger hunter, still tugging at the blond's locks. "Still you." X shot back.

Before Zero could retort, X released the platinum hair and lifted Zero up by his legs. With a mischievious smirk, X prodded Zero's entrance a little before entering him. He noticed the blond's face turn rose red as he entered slowly.

As X entered him, Zero began drooling a bit more and continued to moan out X's name. He slid his hardness as deep as he could into the larger hunter and withdrew as slowly as he had entered, returning Zero's earlier treatment. X turned his attention back to Zero's erection, swirling his tongue on Zero's tip.

Zero's moans grew louder and louder, nearly harsh as X began to suck him. X let out muffled moans as he sucked and pleasured the blond from below. He knew the louder moans of his lover meant he was near his climax. X kept his movements up for a while before releasing and withdrawing from Zero.

X laid on top of Zero, holding his cheek. "Not just yet." Zero growled impatiently, but said nothing.

The brunette kissed the blond's cheek before sitting up, straddling and mounting Zero. Zero's growls stopped as X slid himself down onto Zero's throbbing erection. X also felt himself throbbing below as he steadily began to ride his lover.

Both males moaned harshly, and, to their surprise, simultaneously.

'Can't stand it anymore. I have to.' Zero thought.

When X's emerald eyes shut with his head leaned back as he rode the larger hunter, the tied-up Zero lurched his body up and forwards, moving his head to the back of X's neck. X's eyes shot open and before he could analyze what happened, he had found himself lying on top of Zero once again. With a devious smirk, knowing they were both ready, Zero gave a hard shove inside X, coming inside him, which made him feel light-headed. Zero blacked out for a few seconds, unaware that X removed the blindfold from his eyes. He came back to his senses just in time to hear X's pleasured scream, feeling something splatter all over his body.

Most of the fluid had landed in spots on Zero's body, some on the bed or on X. Realizing he could see again and panting, Zero opened his sapphire eyes to see his X covered in sweat as he panted with him, his green eyes closed. He moved his cheek to rub against X's. X opened one eye and untied Zero's hands.

"Thank you."

Having said this simultaneously, the two couldn't help but laugh. X hugged the blond tightly and Zero returned it.

Dawn broke a few minutes after the two had finished. Even though all of X's blinds were closed, they squinted. Zero held his hand over his eyes. X sighed. He didn't want to get up, but he knew they had to get ready for another day at HQ.

As X tried to get up, Zero held X down. "Come on, Z, we have to get up."

Holding X against him, Zero sat up and walked into X's washroom, closing the door behind him. X was slightly surprised by this.

After they had washed up, X went back to the bedroom to pick up his jumpsuit and the rest of his armor. Zero rung his hair out and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out. As X put on his jumpsuit and tried to reach for the zipper, Zero grabbed it and zipped it up, reattaching the sleeves. He playfully slapped X's behind as he finished. X couldn't help but giggle and smile at him.

Zero smiled back as he walked to the nightstand where his helmet was. He re-adjusted his ponytail from the mess it had turned into overnight before putting the helmet back on and summoning his armor. His Absolute armor was still active.

X had finished dressing and unlocked the door, walking to his desk in the front where he had left his helmet. As he reached out to grab it, a purple hand snagged it first. Zero spun X's helmet around on one finger like a basketball.

"You want it? Take it from me." Zero playfully enticed.

'He's almost never this happy. It's...refreshing. Better not kill his mood.' X pondered thoughtfully.

X tried to bat the helmet out of Zero's hand, but Zero just switched to his other hand. After a few more tries from X, Zero tossed the helmet into the air a little and held out his hand expecting to catch it. X saw the opening when Zero blinked and snatched the helmet, putting it on. He gently grabbed Zero's hand locking his fingers.

Zero looked at X surprised. X smiled. "Never drop your guard."

"That's my X."

X chuckled and released Zero's hand as he walked to the door of the dorm, unlocking it and stretching as he opened the door slightly. Before he could open it further, Zero snuck up behind him, turned him around, and picked him up, making X impulsively cling to him.

Walking through the door, Zero stepped into the hallway, carrying his beloved. X grinned, holding on with his legs and locking the door behind them.

"Ready for more Mavericks?", asked Zero.

"Yeah.", X replied.

As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

**((..This was my first real attempt at any sort of hardcore yaoi..I don't think I did too bad, but it could've been better, huh..?))**


End file.
